Falling Skies
by Iraoftheseven
Summary: Diablo, the Prime evil, before being destroyed utterly send the Nephalem on one last journey through hell but the spell goes wrong and puts them in another lord's hell. Stuck in different circles by their strongest sin; Yue, the young wizard, quests through a different hell to find her friends and compatriots, but hell is fraught with dangers and temptations.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Destiny of the chosen

We where a great team, that was the only thought I had while floating in the black abyss. There was Aleric, a man who had witnessed countless horrors as he was trained as a demon hunter. Then Alessa the monk from the east who trained hard at everything she did and was an expert healer. There was Akil, an outcast witch doctor from the jungle who only wanted balance. There was Freya a barabarian woman of great strength and skill who was the size of a mountain. For a long time we quested together forged by a great destiny and prophesy to destroy the forces of hell and negate the prophesy of the end times. My name is Yue and I am the self proclaimed wizard who walked away from her masters because of their weakness. Near the end of the fight it was revealed that all of us where Nephalem. The child of an angel and a demon, the greatest sin to creation and god's right.

I looked around at the blackened abyss near me and wondered for the first time where I was. I remember defeating Leah who had become Diablo, the prime evil and lord of terror. The strongest of the lords of hell was a hard fight. As Diablo's energy expanded we where all knocked into unconsciousness and evil words spewed from Diablo: "You think I shall perish you fools," it said in a deep voice. "I still have more power then you imagine. I banish you, Nephalem, to true hell." Then I recall I am floating in this abyss, my robes flowing around me and my sword in my grip. I feel darkness descend once and for all.

My eyes snap open, my reflexes kicking in and I teleport a short distance away before swords impale me to the rock. I am surrounded by hilly crags and the air looked like fire and wind fused into one. My green eyes look at the four beings before me, hellspawn by the looks of it. I hold my sword tightly and the skull floats in my left hand filling me with added enchants. I send missiles at them and as they rush me I knock them back. "Where am I hellspawn?" I say coldly and they growl in response. In short work I dispatch the four demons and look from the cliff I am standing. This is hell by the looks of it but I was once in paradise. I sigh and look down seeing a never ending travel each way. "Up or down Yue," I ask myself and I walk back from the ledge. My bag is still on me as are my potions and books. "I need to find Aleric and the others so we can escape this wretched place," I add and move on.

From deep in the center of Hell he felt a stirring in his borders, intruders of the most interesting kind. Five in total and the magic they left behind was most interesting, not at all like the humans from the middle world. Each landed in the sin they where most guilty of, the closest one to him would be the first he introduced himself too. He wanted to know exactly who or what intruded on his kingdom for no one was supposed to intrude on hell while still alive. Their whole beings where here, body and soul. He was more curious then threatened by the new additions. He was just getting bored and with a chuckle the black shadow flowed out towards the closest to his prison.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Neither Dante's inferno or Diablo 3 belong to me or their character held therein. I am just making a story with them which I hope is interesting. The story is mostly told from the wizard's point of view. Thanks for the review, I saw what you where talking about and it didn't mesh so I took the word out and changed a spelling error I saw. When it goes to Lucifer's point of view it will be in third person.

Chapter one

Ode to power

I was lost, such a simple statement meant so much in this place. With it's confusing crags and walkways, the demons attacked me every step of the way, trying to kill me and feast on my flesh. I had come across a few sentient demons who took great affront for me being in hell and tried to kill me. I had asked for an exit which they didn't respond, I sent an ice wave outward as my most recent opponents fell into a river of blood. They screamed and tried to escape but where buried under the river. I sigh again and look around again to hopefully find a way out of this hell. "Why am I in hell?" I ask myself. "I just destroyed Diablo, but this place is different." I tense as I see black tendrils of smoke go through the ground and air and fused together into a humanoid shape of black smoke and shadow. All I could really see besides his fit body and black smoke was gold eyes. They reminded me of Diablo, filled with cruelty and malice.

"What do we have here?" he asked, his voice deep and rich, but unlike Diablo had a seductive tint to it. She gripped her sword tightly and teleported a few yards away. Lucifer watched the young girl with interest, her body was fit and lithe and covered with long black and white robes that was unlike "human fashion" of the times. In her hand was a sword that glinted in the light and a floating skull was over her left hand. It looked nothing like a human skull or anything similar. She had long black hair in a ponytail with a headdress with several spikes coming off of it. She reeked of pride, power, and arrogance. She had great power for he watched her sling spells easily. He now saw the mark of a different dimension rest on her flesh, she never even came from this plane. She was not one of god's creations bound on this realm. She looked and smelled like a human but something was off about her scent.

"Who are you and why am I in hell?" I asked the shadowy figure defiantly and fearlessly. He smiled at me and his smile just made me sick. The way he stared at me made me feel like I was back at Caldeum all over again. With my old master's gawking stares at my own power and ability, the fear in their eyes as they saw me as something reckless and evil. He had no fear in his eyes but scientific interest and plots. I glared up at him, I had faced Diablo the prime evil in honorable combat this shadow man did not frighten me. I was a wizard and one of the Nephalem, a child of both angel and demon.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he said in wry sense of humor. "Who am I?" he asked in a laugh like it was an obvious question, my blank stare stopped his laugh short. I watched the shadow man with trepidation and cautiousness, all through hell the demons tried to kill me and eat me. He was the fourth sentient being I had come across but his demeanor unsettled me.

"I killed the great demon diablo in paradise," I said mostly to myself. "Then before the creature died it's power went outward and I was knocked into the abyss. I awoke in this place." I trailed off looking at the skull floating above my left hand hoping it had the answer but I received no insight to my purpose. I felt the shadow man's eyes on me as he looked me up and down, his look was cold but filled with dark entertainment. He reminded me mostly of Belial, the lord of lies, who enjoyed playing with his prey before killing them.

"You speak of different worlds girl," he said simply. "I smell arrogance and pride on you and the desire for deeper power. I am Lucifer, the lord of hell, and I welcome you to my kingdom. All nine circles of it. Your four other friends fell into different circles depending on their sins. You are a conundrum in my realm but a welcome diversion from judging human souls. Try and reclaim your friends if you dare, Yue." I jumped in surprise at him knowing my name but I was hit by a memory, a strong one at that. I saw me fight against my masters and betray their trust. "The ninth circle is for the prideful and betrayers," he said with a grin and disappeared just like he had appeared, in smoke and mist. I was on my knees as the memory hit me and I marveled at this place. I had heard hell in my world was just filled with demons and pain, this place was all about punishment. I stood and looked around. I relished a challenge especially against a demon.

"He said I was on the ninth circle and since I see none of my friends," I said unraveling his words quickly. "I need to move up to find them. I'm coming Aleric." Aleric was the one I was closest to in the whole group, he had watched his loved ones die in front of him by demon spawn. I never knew my parents but I knew the pain he had. He was filled with equal parts hatred and discipline, he hated all demon kind with a passion but his training cooled his fiery hatred at least slightly. I never much minded my surroundings while walking in hell for it was hard to concentrate in this place. Another memory hit me but not one dredged to the surface by force like Lucifer did to me. It was Aleric and I in the inn talking.

_"What drives you to fight Yue?" Aleric asked in a rugged but gentle tone that I enjoyed. He had rugged good looks and hardened eyes and body. He was very attractive but was filled with a great caring for his teammates. I smiled at him as I thought on his question, what drove me to fight? The great wizard from the eastern nations. I was raised alone with no family and an adept skill in magic. I ran a hand through my black hair as I let it rest from it's ponytail. _

_ "I want to prove there is more to me then reckless and headstrong behavior," I said with a less haughty tone then I normally talked to people in. "I want to save the world just because I can." Aleric watched me and shook his head but what did he expect of me? I had no family or loved ones binding me to this place or a lover. I watched him as he sat closer to me and removed his hood, his eyes glowed slightly red from the demon hunter's mysterious training but was still a friendly brown when he wished it to be. _

_ "You mean well Yue," he said with a gentle smile. "I know you do. I saw what you did when Alessa was threatened. We may all be a bunch of misfits in a group together but we are all special. I know you care about us, just like I care about you." He set his hand on mine and I watched him closely, it felt like a dream as he leaned close to my lips. Our lips where about to touch when someone coughed and we split apart as Freya walked closer in thick chain mail, a two handed sword on her back ._

"_I hate to interrupt but Leah is almost ready to move out," she said and I sighed slipping my hand from his grip. Aleric watched me tie my hair and I ignored his piercing eyes as he watched me move. I could not grow attached to such a man, we came from two different worlds._

I shook my head and tried to bury my feelings for Aleric but I could not. It gnawed at me that I needed to find him and rescue him. "Damn it," I said under my breath. "fine up we go to find Aleric. I should have asked the lord of hell for a map." My sarcasm always reared it's head when I was frustrated which was most definitely the case for today.

Lucifer watched the girl talk to herself and look back on her memories, he saw her sins and her pride. How she wanted to be better and to prove to her masters she was stronger then them. Such rebelliousness was adorable in one so young. Through all of the five's memories he pieced together some of their world. It was like his but very different. Hell and heaven where created first in equal measure, the human's and their world created by renegade angels and demons. Which explained the human's ability to do great cruelty or compassion. Diablo was his counterpart in most ways and one of the lords of hell. In their world their was seven, three prime evils and four lesser evils. Lucifer was very intrigued by the new beings in his realm and already considered them his. Next up on the circles was the strong woman warrior, not very bright but very strong. She rested in the circle of murderers and violence, her desire for combat proving her undoing. He laughed darkly and wondered what games to play with his new playthings.


End file.
